


Pushups with Cullen

by ro_shepard



Series: Love When You Least Expect It [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shirtless Cullen, pushups, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: After a war council meeting, Cullen tries to cram in his daily routine without interruption. Well, you can guess who interrupts.





	Pushups with Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write about Cullen doing pushups? I'm weak... and thirsty. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Cullen paused at the extension of his arms, the lines of his triceps and forearms tense from the pressure of his own body weight. He waited for a moment to see if the approaching footsteps outside would either encroach into his office or turn the other way. As the burn of his exertions singed through his chest and arms, he resumed his work, lowering himself back down until his elbows bent to a squared angle then, pushing himself back up. He was about fifty away from his goal of two-hundred when the distinct sound of grinding metal informed him that his visitor had made up their mind. He sat back onto his haunches, listening as the north door opened and closed below.

"Cullen?"

 _Maker._ He thought to himself, jumping to his feet and suddenly remembering his nakedness from the waist up. After the morning war council meeting, which had been held earlier than usual, he had left the four women to themselves and returned to his office, hoping to get in the remainder of his daily regimen. He had estimated that there would be at least an hour before Cassandra or Leliana stopped by to discuss the reports of a Red Templar camp on the Storm Coast. But instead of the Seeker or the Spymaster, it was _her._

His chest and torso flexed as he twisted, looking from corner to corner for his discarded shirt. Yet, if the pushups alone had not reddened his ivory skin, then certainly, the realization that the object of his search, casually draped over target mannequin downstairs, made him blush a few shades more.  

"Cullen are you here?" the Inquisitor called again.

"Yes! I'll... I'll be down in a moment, Inquisitor!" Cullen answered, searching for  _something_ to wear. While he and the Inquisitor had kissed a number of times, he was not quite ready to present himself half-dressed to her. To him, there was still an air of formality.

"Is everything alright?" the Inquisitor asked, her voice close to the ladder.

However, as the thought of her dark eyes admiring his flush and disciplined form became more entertained, Cullen became more curious about her reaction. He fought off the haughty grin that crept over his face as he descended the ladder, the wood shifting and creaking under his weight. 

"Apologies, Evelyn," Cullen said, using her name after verifying that they were alone, "you caught me in the middle of some of my activities."

Evelyn had taken a step back as the commander made his way down, slowly realizing that she had indeed caught him in the middle of a more personal moment. As she took him in, tall and rosy from his work, torso taut and slick with a thin layer of sweat, her eyes widened and her lips parted ever so slightly. It was a subconscious reaction to the object of her infatuation, as was the blush that flooded the apples of her cheeks. She lowered her gaze slightly.

Evelyn's reactions were not lost on him as Cullen sauntered around her, perhaps closer than necessary to retrieve his clothing. "Pardon me," he said courteously, turning his back for a moment to slip the garment over his head. He flexed a bit more than necessary as well as he pulled the material over his form. He heard Evelyn shuffle in her stance.

"I should be apologizing to you, Cullen. I didn't mean to interrupt," Evelyn said, folding an arm over her chest and resting the other on top. She slipped the tip of her thumb between her teeth, assessing the commander in his dark leather breeches and simple, cream tunic. "Although... perhaps I should interrupt you more often," she teased with a wide smile. 

The commander chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, not quite ready for his playful taunts to be volleyed back to him. "Uhm... was there something you needed?"

Evelyn tilted her head in thought, "You said you were in the middle of something. What exactly?" 

"Pushups," Cullen replied, "I try to do at least two-hundred a day. Typically after my intervals with the stairs or around the ramparts."

"Ah, I see," the Inquisitor returned she pressed her fingers against her lips, carefully setting up her plan, "and how many did you have left before my intrusion?"

"Fifty," Cullen answered, lifting his brow. What was she getting at?

"Perhaps you should finish," Evelyn encouraged with a pull at the corner of her lips, "I could review your form. Make sure our commander is instructing our recruits properly."

Cullen barked a laugh, finishing in a smirk as he stepped closer toward the woman who had captured his interest. "You want to assess  _me_? Are you having doubts about my leadership capabilities?"

Evelyn lowered her arms, shrugging slightly, "If I'm leading this Inquisition, I need to know that my troops are at their best. Show me, Commander." Her dark eyes sparkled with her devilry.

Cullen huffed and circled past her again, heading for an open space on the floor, "I'm keeping my shirt  _on_ just so you know," he said, getting on his hands and knees, then extending his legs to rest on his hands and toes.

"Spoilsport," Evelyn mumbled, watching the spectacle before her. Before she knew it, he was already nearing twenty. "Very impressive, Commander," she said approvingly.

Cullen tried not to chuckle at her validation. "I'm glad Her Worship thinks so," he grunted, his body feeling the strain from his previous efforts. He completed another ten.

"Twenty more," Evelyn said, her eyes catching the muscles of his back through the thin cotton layer. His butt tight and firm as he kept as back straight, keeping perfect form. What was she doing ogling him like that? She was enjoying herself, she reasoned, very, very much.

The commander stopped suddenly and sat back onto his knees.

"You have ten more, Cullen, or are you stopping?" Evelyn said, a bit in protest. 

Cullen's gaze was heavy on her, cunning and devious to match his crooked grin, "Oh, I'm not stopping. I thought perhaps you would be willing to help me finish."

Evelyn arched her brow, "And, how exactly can I help you finish?" she asked.

The commander held out his hand, hoping that he would not be crossing the line with her, Lady Trevelyan after all. He gave an internal sigh of relief as her hand fell in his and he pulled her close, his head coming up to her hips as he was still on his knees. "Come down here with me," he said and guided her down onto the floor in front of him. "Lie back."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment, the notion of lying down in front of her beau new, yet thrilling and very much wanted. She eased back until her head was gently pressed against the ground. 

Cullen leaned forward slowly, crawling over her still body until she was tucked under him, his hands at either of her sides, his feet on the outside of hers. With his arms extended, he held himself over her, then lowered himself down, his chest brushing against her breasts until his lips fell to hers. He grinned at the reaction on her face as he rose back to his starting position.

"See? Helping me," he said proudly.

Evelyn smiled a bit shyly, looking up into copper-hued eyes and a mess of golden curls, "Cullen Rutherford, you are quite the strategist," she said as he leaned down for another kiss.

"Hmm, that's probably why I was selected for this job," Cullen mused, his down position lingering a bit more as he engaged his muscles. He offered one more press of his lips against her, savoring the fullness then paused, searching within her deep brown eyes. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Anyone could walk into his office and catch them, but the temptation and proximity of her was too much to dismiss. Yet, at the same time, it was torturous. 

He would have been completely fooling himself in thinking that he could be in such a position with her without his thoughts drifting to his more, personal fantasies. He had been wanting to see Evelyn underneath him for a while. They had not conducted more physical actions other than cuddling, kissing, and hand holding, but Maker,  _Maker,_ did he think about having her.

This was not a good idea. 

Cullen finished up the last few repetitions with unhurried kisses, despite the growing arousal in his pants. "And, that makes fifty."

Evelyn was a bit flustered as she lay on the the floor, unsure of what exactly to say. She was turned on, immensely, which was not entirely conducive to the vulnerability of unlocked doors. She sat up and took the commander's hand once again as he helped her stand.

"I hope that I didn't... that you aren't... was that too much?" Cullen finally asked.

Evelyn shook her head, "No!" she said, a bit more loudly than she had planned, "I mean... I'd be happy to help you with your regimen any time, Cullen. Perhaps even more," she said, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

Cullen smirked, "I shall keep that in mind."

There was a knock on his east door, one of Cullen's messengers announced his presence. "It seems work has started already," he said as the door opened, his messenger and another recruit entering his office. They both saluted Evelyn as they waited for Cullen's command. 

"Thank you for your help this morning, Inquisitor," Cullen said, running a hand through his curls and reaching for his armor that was behind his desk. 

"Of course, Commander," Evelyn said, giving a small smile that was just for him, and shutting the door behind her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you enjoyed my silly ramblings!
> 
> tumblr: @spectre-ro


End file.
